Hawk
"Yo Joe!" Hawk comes from a well-established family. He's a West Point graduate, top of class and has seen action in a number of trouble spots. Hawk was the original field commander of the G.I. Joe Team before he got his General's star and was booted upstairs to honcho the entire G.I. Joe operation. Hawk is the type of commander who goes out and gets shot at like everyone else. Troops know that he won't ask them to do anything he isn't willing to do himself. With access to a jet pack and communications helmet, Hawk can survey the progress of a battle personally on the field, as well as keep in constant radio contact with all elements of his command. Graduated: Advanced Infantry Training, Covert Operations School. Served on Cadre, North Atlantic Range Commander and United States Army Engineer Command Europe Missile and Radar Training. Qualified Expert: M-16, M-1911A1 Auto-pistol. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Hawk comes from a wealthy family whose influence got him into West Point where he graduated at the top of his class. During the war in Vietnam, Hawk was stationed at home as an officer at a headquarters unit. During that time it was Hawk's sad duty to greet Snake-Eyes when he returned home from the war and inform him of his family's death. Years later, Snake-Eyes was one of the first members of the G.I. Joe team, personally chosen by Hawk. Prior to the creation of G.I. Joe, Hawk was a lieutenant colonel commanding security forces during a peacekeeping mission in Borovia. His men uncovered explosives that had been set in a refugee camp and would have killed a number of children if they had gone off. Hawk was upset to discover that they learned of the bombs' locations after beating up a terrorist found in the camp, carrying bomb-making equipment. The interrogation was carried out by Lonzo "Stalker" Wilkinson, a sergeant under Hawk's command. Stalker had known the explosives had to be found quickly, and did whatever he could to get the information to find them. The major general to whom Hawk reported was livid over what had happened, and became even more upset when Hawk refused to give up Stalker and took responsibility for what had occurred. He admitted that it had been wrong, but he would have done the same thing in Stalker's place. Hawk believed that the blame for such a necessary evil should be placed at the top of the chain of command, and wanted to see who was willing to accept it. Hawk was court-martialed for the incident, but his principled stand impressed General Lawrence J. Flagg. When Flagg learned that Hawk's commanding general had hired mercenaries to have Hawk killed, Flagg threatened to expose the general's actions unless he dropped the charges against Hawk. Hawk did not learn about the incident until some time later. As a full colonel, Hawk was appointed field commander of the new Special Counter-Terrorist Group Delta, code-named G.I. Joe. Directly under the command of General Flagg, Hawk first recruited Stalker to the team. Stalker helped Hawk choose Snake-Eyes and many more of the original thirteen Joes. Though he spent much of his time running operations from Joe headquarters, Hawk quickly gained the respect of his soldiers and participated in a number of early missions, including the rescue of Dr. Adele Burkhart from Cobra. He later personally commanded a rescue team when several Joes were stranded in Sierra Gordo. During a battle in the streets of Washington, DC, Hawk was shot in the back by Cobra Commander as he fought with Destro. Luckily, Hawk recovered and was able to apprehend Major Bludd. Hawk was eventually promoted to full commander of the team after the death of General Flagg, but was still advised by General Austin. He relegated field command to Duke while he was commanding officer of the Pit. When General Austin later suffered a heart attack, he retired and promoted Hawk to Brigadier General, giving him command of the entire G.I. Joe operation. After the disastrous invasion of the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield, Hawk accepted full responsibility for the affair. The secret committee of generals, "The Jugglers", suspended the team pending an investigation. The Pit was shut down and used for the investigation by Generals Ryan and Hollingsworth and Admiral Dyson, accompanied by Hawk. Cobra took advantage of the suspension and attacked the Pit. Ryan and Dyson were killed and the Pit was destroyed. Hollingsworth reactivated the team, putting Hawk back in command. After battling Cobra around the world in nations like Sierra Gordo and Frusenland, Hawk was sent by the Army to enter the Cobra Island civil war on the side of the Cobra Emperor, Serpentor. Hawk personally led the Joes into battle and was captured briefly. He was rescued by his teammates and continued the campaign. Serpentor was killed in battle and Dr. Mindbender made a deal with Cobra Commander's forces. After being embarrassed by the incident, "The Jugglers" arrested Hawk, Hollingsworth and Roadblock. The committee of generals denied all responsibility for the operation, claiming Hawk and Hollingsworth acted without authorization. The Joes involved were arrested, but Roadblock escaped and organized a rescue mission with the help of the Joes who hadn't been arrested and Dr. Burkhart. Appalled by the generals' dishonorable actions, Destro showed up at the rescue and on live television proved Hawk's innocence. In the Joe team's first non-classified mission, Hawk led nearly the entire team into the middle east and the Battle of Benzheen. There, Cobra allied itself with a corrupt leader in the region. During the operation several members of the G.I. Joe team were killed. Hawk once again dealt with political corruption when the operation ended thanks to a deal their "allies" made with Cobra Commander. During a mission into Trans-Carpathia, Hawk nearly died before other members of the Joe team could rescue him. He later personally led missions into the Cobra-controlled town of Millville and later returned to fight Cobra in Eastern Europe, among other trouble spots in the world. Hawk's final duty as commander of the G.I. Joe team was to preside over the ceremony to "retire the colors" after the G.I. Joe team was disbanded in 1994. A few years after the Joe team was shut down, Hawk was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant General and became a member of The Jugglers, hoping to weed out corruption from the inside. He soon found it necessary to keep The Jugglers in the dark about many things, preventing them from manipulating events to their own political advantage. The men under his command nicknamed him "The Tomahawk", due to his reputation for being a tough commander. MUX History: When the team was Reinstated in 1997, Hawk was placed once more as their Commanding Officer, but was forced to remain a little more hands off than he would like due to politics in Washington. In 2002, an attempt was made on Hawk's life by an evil clone of Doc created by Dr. Mindbender. Hawk was severely injured, but has since recovered. In the mid-2000s, Hawk often found himself stuck in Washington, fighting to keep G.I. Joe's funding and mission in light of changing events on Earth. In 2011, Hawk once again returned to the field, helping direct the human response to the Decepticons' attempt to flood the Earth. Operating from first the FLAGG and then the ARK, Hawk worked closely with Crosscut and Spike to coordinate the Autobot/G.I. Joe response. While Hawk was in the field, General Colton remained in Washington, unofficially looking after G.I. Joe's interests there. After a time stationed at the U.S. Africa Command (AFRICOM) at Kelley Barracks in Germany overseeing G.I. Joe operations in Africa and Europe, Hawk has returned home to the Pit. On April 22, 2013, General Hawk led the Joes on EDC's first "official" mission - a covert raid in Trucial Abysmia designed to free noted human rights activist Anwar Assan from his captors, which included members of Cobra. On Friday, May 24th, Hawk, as well as several Cobra, G.I. Joe, and Transformer individuals disappeared from all over the world, awaking in the past... OOC Notes Traditionally, General Hawk is GI Joe faction head, and therefore a member of TPStaff, as well as assisting CharStaff with Joe applications. However, with Hawk playerless, the faction has been run more by General G.I. Joe at the command level, and Scarlett in the field. Logs/ Important Dates 1848 * March 4th - "Once Upon a Joe in the West" - An explosion in Cape Canaveral sends Cobra and G.I. Joe into the past - Parts 1.5, 2, and 3 2000 * November 15 - "Diplomacy," Hawk and the Joes meet with Cobra Commander to try to secure President Clinton's release 2002 * February 20 - Clone-Doc attempts to kill Hawk, but is instead killed by G.I. Joe. Dr. Greer joins the Joes to investigate what happened with her uncle. 2006 * November 27 - Inducting Temera 2007 * May 16 - Encounter in the Jungle * May 23 - Clayton - Quagmire discovers an apparent eager recruit for Cobra. When Major Bludd realises who it is, he comes to meet the chap himself -- and brings a welcoming party. * July 13 - A Little Chat * July 17 - A Narrow Escape - Major Bludd goes to Rotterdam, The Netherlands in pursuit of his quarry. Little does he know he has a welcoming party... * August 10 - "Once Upon a Joe in the West Pt 1" - An explosion in Cape Canaveral sends Cobra and G.I. Joe into the past. 2009 *February 11 - Boeing Assault 2011 * November 15 - "A Meeting With General Hawk" - General Hawk meets with Interrogator to discuss the upcoming attack. * November 15 - "Antarctic Assault" - Hawk reports on the upcoming Antarctic assault 2012 * August 22 - "General Sneaky" - Scarlett talks to Hawk about some plans to kick Cobra out of Al-Alawi. Sep 02 - Current Operations TO: All Codename Personnel FROM: Lt. General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy SUBJECT: Current Operations :All right Joes, listen up. After a successful meeting with Autobot representatives, we have established a new communications channel for joint operations with them should the need arise. The new Earth Defense channel is intended to provide 'red phone' access to the Autobot comm network in case of emergency. Namely, Decepticon attacks on US interests, or anywhere else for that matter if Joe personnel are operating in the area. Let me state for the record this channel is for emergency comm traffic only. Let's keep the idle chit-chats to a minimum. The last thing I want is for the channel to be tied up with chatter while the Decepticons raid another energy production site. :In other news, I'm hearing good reports about our activities in Cobra Unity with assisting the local Kurds in being a thorn in Cobra's ass. Let's keep it up, Joes, and show Cobra that not even a legitimate 'front' is going to stop us from putting them in their place. Along these lines, I have received word from the President about expanding such operations. Let me state now, the following is classified TOP SECRET. If I hear the word 'Syria' in casual chat, that person is going to find themselves pinned by their ears to my office wall. Given the highly unstable situation in Syria, the President has given me a directive to assemble an elite team to go in and help the rebels there overthrow the current regime and ensure a peaceful transition to a democratic government. I'm going to accept volunteers first before I go picking and choosing, so those willing put your name in the basket so to speak before 1200 hours this Saturday. That is all. YO JOE! :- Hawk Oct 02 - GI Joe Commander Addresses UN NEW YORK, NEW YORK - In the waning days of the meeting of the UN General Assembly, General Abernathy of the United States Army, commanding officer of one of the United States' elite special forces units known as GI Joe, addressed the assembly regarding the allegations by Cobra of his organization's invading and building a base within the borders of Cobra Unity 2 months ago. :"First off I would like to thank the assembly for this opportunity to set the record straight. To get right to the point, their allegations are, to coin a phrase, total poppycock. The following footage I am about to show you will prove within a shadow of a doubt that our operations were in fact well within the borders of Iraq, and through their destruction Cobra in fact launched an unproked attack against a sovereign nation's territory, that being the aforementioned Iraq." the General was quoted as saying. The General's presentation showcased video, audio, and GPS positional data provided by the Autobot Silverbolt during their recent flyby of the former GI Joe base. The footage showed that the base was well over 10 miles inside Iraq, and clearly not within Unity territory. :After his presentation the General continued his address. "As you can now see, our base, constructed with the knowledge and permission of the Iraqi government, was completely destroyed by Cobra for no reason other than its existence and was a clear violation of Iraqi territory. We ask that this matter be taken up by the Security Council for review." Before the General finished his address, he took the opportunity to speak on other matters. "Before I finish, I would like to also take this opportunity to address some other rumors floating in the media that the United States, and by extension GI Joe, haven't provided any assistance in the recovery from the flood. This is also poppycock. At present US armed forces, GI Joe included, are providing food and medical aid in numerous countries, including Japan, which has been hard hit not only by the flood but by the tsunami early last year. We have also instituted numerous children's programs in an effort to restore hope in areas that sorely need it. Any statements to the contrary are just so much pig slop." :Experts have verified that the data provided by the General is genuine and has not been digitally altered or enhanced in any way. Based on this information the General's recommendation to the Security Council has been taken up and the Council intends to meet within the next month to determine if any repercussions from this incident are justified. 2013 Mar 11 - Report acknowledged Understood, 910. Keep us up to date on any developments. I suspect this might have an impact on our current mission in Syria, and if the snakes start making moves towards that location then I want to know about it immediately. So far we've kept the Syrian rebels from being completely overwhelmed through our support, however that situation remains extremely delicate. PS - We'll skip the court martial for shaking hands with the enemy. Just remember to disinfect! Mar 28 - Re: Anwar Assan To: G.I. Joe Command CC: Specialist Shaz From: General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy Subject: Anwar Assan :Based on the information determined so far, now is the time to act. The situation in Syria, while still volatile, is stable enough to turn attention to other matters. Our operatives in Syria however are remain alert for any changes. Meanwhile, this issue requires attention. Cobra has pissed in too many people's pools so far, it's time to pour in a little chlorine. Once we have solid info on where these prisoners are being detained, a rescue mission will be mounted. Undercover awareness will be maintained so that we can maintain our plausible deniability. This nonsense can not be permitted to continue. Specialist Shaz, send me regular updates on what you find from that video, and anything you can glean from other communications sources as they come in. General Hawk Apr 04 - Anwar Assan TO: G.I. Joe Command Officers FROM: General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy SUBJECT: Anwar Assan :This past Tuesday evening I received a communique from Mr. Spike Witwicky at Autobot headquarters concerning Anwar Assan. After an information exchange between their intelligence and ours it is becoming more clear where Assan is being held and the reasons behind it. They have full intention to stage a rescue mission but at the same time do not wish to appear that they are taking a greater hand in solving human affairs, and this I fully agree with. It is not up to them to police our problems. That's where we have to put on our big boy pants and handle our issues as we are doing now with Syria. However, they do have, shall we say, special abilities we lack and they are willing to use them to provide us with behind the scenes assistance so long as it can not be tied to them. I'm sure we all can appreciate that standpoint. As it stands we are taking great efforts to hide our links to the Syrian rebels for similar reasons. :In regards to Assan's situation, it has been discussed that our camoflage experts may be taking some Autobots and giving their alt modes a good once over to make them appear more like local vehicles in Trucial Abysmia, and by the same token, Syria. This will permit them to help us with intelligence gathering to precisely identify Assan's location and the surrounding grounds so we can initiate a surgical strike, preferably under the cover of darkness. We want to get in, get Assan, and get out, leaving Cobra and their lackeys wondering what the hell just hit them. For now all Joes are to stay on alert and be ready to be called into action at a moment's notice. Cobra's can of whoop ass is in the works. - Hawk Apr 23 - Mission Accomplished TO: G.I. Joe Personnel FROM: General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy SUBJECT: Rescue of Anwar Assan :Last night a joint team of Autobot and Joe personnel infilitrated Trucial Abysmia and liberated Anwar Assan from his unjust imprisonment. I would like to take this moment to extend my praise for all of the participants in the mission. We got in, accomplished our objective, and got out with minimal loss of manpower and equipment. No commander in the history of armed conflict could ask for more than that. I am proud of each and every one of you, and the mission participants can consider themselves with an R&R pass for the next 48 hours. :I would like to talk a bit about the joint operation with the Autobots. To be frank, I wasn't quite sure how our joint endeavour with them would work out. There are significant cultural and technological differences, but last night, any doubts I had were wiped clean. We worked together as a seamless team which gives me great confidence that any future operations with them will go as smooth as glass. Naturally with any mission there is the chance for bumps along the way but I know that those can be overcome. For now, let us rest on our laurels for a job well done. - Hawk May 09 - Command Memo To: G.I. Joe Command Officers From: General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy Subject: Autobot 'Infection' :Lifeline has made a rather disturbing report which I believe we need to take into consideration. Apparently the Autobots are dealing with a robotic 'infection' that has made its way to Earth from their homeworld of Cybertron. Apparently it affects Autobots and Decepticons alike and the afflicted become 'energy vampires' who are set on draining energy from any Cybertronian they can find. They are beginning to search for and round up the infected. We are going to offer our help in this effort as much as possible as it sounds like the afflicted don't care what, or who, they have to go through to get their energon, and may become a greater threat than the raids the Decepticons are known to launch. If you spot any Cybertronian, Autobot or otherwise, acting out of the ordinary, report it immediately so the Autobots can be alerted. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DEAL WITH THEM YOURSELF. We will be acting in a backup capacity only, the Autobots must apprehend them. - Hawk May 20 - Buzzsaw Rescue Attempt Starscream attempts a rescue of Buzzsaw from Autobot City. May 24 - Once Upon a Joe, Part 2 On Friday, May 24th, Hawk, as well as several Cobra, G.I. Joe, and Transformer individuals disappeared from all over the world, awaking in the past... Gallery hawk2.jpg hawk1.jpg hawk3.jpg hawk4.jpg hawk5.jpg hawk6.jpg hawk7.jpg hawk8.jpg hawk9.jpg hawk10.jpg|Hawk, with his Exec Flint, and Third in Command, Duke. hawk11.jpg Players Hawk has had many players over the years. Including: * A run of two years from 2003-2005 by Kadjem, AKA The-Baroness * Colchek played Hawk from May of 2007 until June of 2009. In the meantime, Hawk was temped by Bzero. * As of August of 2012, Colchek has returned as Hawk! Rejoice! =) Preferred Vehicles * L.A.W. (1987 - 1988, 2009) * Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II References * GENERAL CLAYTON "HAWK" ABERNATHY (v6) @ yojoe.com Category:1997 Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:Admin Category:Armor Tech Category:Active Category:Characters Category:CharStaff Category:Engineers Category:Facheads Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Command Category:GI Joe Communications Category:GI Joe Drivers Category:EFCs Category:FCs Category:GI_Joe_engineers Category:Humans Category:TPStaff Category:US Army